


You Asked For It

by queenbeetle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Prostate Milking, Spanking, Teasing, obligatory begging fic, y'know the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbeetle/pseuds/queenbeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been an offer. An invitation to do all the things Ukai had only dreamed about. Dreams that he would immediately chastise his brain for conjuring because that was weird and gross and Takeda would never be into something like that. </p><p>Except that he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Asked For It

**Author's Note:**

> how can I write 3,000 words of smut, but get super embarrassed filling in the tags?? have some smut or whatever!!!!

It had been an offer. An invitation to do all the things Ukai had only dreamed about. Dreams that he would immediately chastise his brain for conjuring because that was weird and gross and Takeda would never be into something like that.

Except that he is, and he's currently whispering things like "Ukai-kun, are you going to mess me up?" "Ukai-kun, I want you to throw me around." "Ukai-kun, _please_." into his ear.

Fuck. _Fuck_.

Were teachers even allowed to speak this way?

Though, teaching is just one aspect to Takeda, Ukai knows this by now. Apparently another aspect of him is that he's very excited about the idea of Ukai getting rough with him.

Ukai is so fucked.

He abruptly sits up, holding Takeda's hip down with one hand and wrapping one of Takeda's legs around his waist with the other. He leans forward, effectively bending the smaller man in two, and growls into Takeda's ear.

"You asked for it."

Takeda all but whimpers at Ukai's gravelly tone, and shoots his hands up to tangle in the man's hair, dragging him down for a kiss. It's hungry and sloppy, and their teeth clack together a few times, but Keishin swears he’s never felt more turned on than he is now. As they kiss, Ukai pulls Takeda's small hands from his hair and presses them down on either side of his head again, his grip just a little tighter than before.

They pull apart with a wet smack and press their foreheads together. Ukai grinds his hips forward, deliberate and slow in his movements. He smiles when he's rewarded with a soft moan from Takeda, who closes his eyes and rocks back, keeping in time with Ukai.

"Please, Keishin." He whines softly, leaning up to chastely kiss him. Ukai breaths heavily and sets his jaw. He wants more of that. More of breathy, begging Takeda. More of his name tumbling out of that pretty mouth.

Ukai leans down and leaves a burning kiss to Takeda's parted lips, pulling one between his teeth and biting. He quickly sucks it and pulls back, only to press a swift kiss there again. Takeda shudders and starts to resist against Keishin's strong hands around his wrists. Ukai presses down with more weight and grins into Takeda's neck as he hears and soft whine from above. With a quick squeeze, he removes his hands to push the others shirt up.

He moves lower and bites his way down Takeda's abdominal as his hands smooth up the other's sides to tug off his shirt completely and return to cup Takeda's pectorals. When pinching the pink nubs there he looks up to see Takeda's face.

Ukai isn't disappointed when he catches Takeda leaning back into his pillow. His hands are right where Ukai left them, clutching at the pillowcase and pulling the thin cloth tight. Takeda flushes red, paralyzed by the other's stare and the younger man can only grin before squeezing the soft flesh in his hands. Takeda bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut.

"They aren't going to grow, no matter how many times you try..." The teacher whines, moving his arms to cover his face.

"Hey, don't do that." Ukai grunts, reaching up to uncover Takeda's face. "Don't make me tie you up.” He smirks, pressing the others arms back onto the bed.

The teacher gulps and nods with an excited grin and something tells Ukai that it wouldn’t be hard to convince Takeda to let him do that. Takeda squirms when Ukai moves his hands back to where they were, massaging the muscles there.

"I know they won't grow." He says plainly, adding another squeeze for good measure. "I just like your tits."

"Ukai-kun!" Takeda's hands fly to his face, leaning his head back.

Keishin only frowns and pull the other's hands away again, this time pinning them down next to his thighs.

Takeda's face is back to being red and scandalized, as if he wasn't the one begging for Keishin to rough him up just a moment ago. That really persuades Keishin to do just that.

"You're weird." Takeda whines before Keshin moves to tug off his sweats, pulling his briefs down along with them. He's greeted by Takeda's half hard length and he grins almost giddily, slipping out of character for a moment to press a gentle a kiss to the head. Even Takeda's dick is cute. Ukai didn't even know dicks could be cute. 

He's quickly pulled out of his trance by a loud gasp followed by a low groan. Takeda rocks up, only to be pinned back roughly by Ukai. His large hand covers a little more then half of Takeda's hipbone, which juts out sharply against his palm. Ukai squeezes, pushes and digs his fingers into the man beneath him as if his peachy skin is just as soft as the fruit. Which it is. How the hell he's this soft, Keishin will never know.

Ukai strokes Takeda slowly, sitting back on his knees and holding him down to prevent the other from rocking up as quickly as he liked.

"Ukai-kun..." Takeda breaths, wriggling his hips. "C-C'mon... Keishin, please..."

"Please what?"

Takeda gulps and presses the side of his face into the pillow. This was all too much. Ukai is right there between his legs and growling at him, ordering him, bringing the things he'd only dreamed about into wonderful reality. It makes Takeda's head swirl and his heart throb.

"Please faster," is all he whines, shutting his eyes as his toes curl with excited embarrassment.

"Mmh? You've gotta speak up." Ukai feigns boredom, leaning his head the side. "Can't hear ya' from over here."

Takeda fumes, rocks his hips up with a surprising amount of force.

"Faster, Ukai-kun!" He groans louder, looking up at Ukai with a pout.

Ukai huffs and tightens his fingers around the base of Takeda's cock, causing the man to squeeze his legs together around Ukai.

"K-Keishin..." Takeda's body is suddenly relaxed again, he pulls his bottom lip between two teeth and looks up at Ukai with the biggest, most helpless eyes possible. Ukai knows this trick, this little stunt that Takeda pulls when he plays dirty. He’ll admit that if there is one thing Takeda is skilled in, it's getting his way.

"Keishin..." He drawls, moving his hands to reach down, tugging on the belt loops of the others jeans. Ukai can't help but to move with him, rocking his denim clad hips against Takeda's rear. "I really would like it, Keishin." He sighs, looking almost pitiful.

Ukai has to close his eyes then, but it doesn't help when Takeda tugs him forward again, grinding himself down against the coach. Ukai's resolve is splintering, he really wants to fuck Takeda right now very, _very_ badly. It's one thing when Takeda plays coy with him, but this is just plain dirty trickery. Takeda knows what his voice does to Ukai, and he won't hesitate to use it against him.

Keishin opens his eyes again, breathing deeply. He almost glares down at Takeda who soaks it up with a shudder. Without looking away, Ukai glides his hands down Takeda's raised thighs, groping the soft flesh of his ass. All at once he draws one hand away and returns it with a slap. Takeda practically squeaks, looking shocked and unbelievably turned on all at once. Ukai is in heaven right now. He hopes God is real just so he could thank him for sending such a gift his way.

He’s got to have a teacher kink. Or maybe he had a kink just for Takeda. Either way, the knowledge that Keishin’s got a moral, upstanding teacher with his legs spread and begging beneath him is doing wild things to his libedo.

Ukai repeats the offense, earning choked gasps and moans from Takeda.

"Fuck, look at you..." Ukai groans in a gravelly tone and again brings his hand down for a quick smack. "You love this..." He's speaking almost to himself, mesmerized by the man below him. Takeda smiles gently and nods, pulling Ukai sharply forward by his belt loops again.

"Can I have more?"

Ukai swears under his breath, closing his eyes. _Shit_ , he doesn't even have to ask anymore, but he is anyway and Ukai is helpless to do anything but obey. He knows he's suppose to be the one in control, messing Takeda up, but he can't help but relish in the fact that Takeda can play him like a fiddle.

Reaching over to the drawer beside the bed, Ukai digs around in the over stuffed and unorganized bedside table. He finally grabs the condom and small tube there and quickly returns to the eager man in front of him.

Ukai sets one of Takeda’s legs against his shoulder, biting his calf before popping open the cap to the lube. He's staring at Takeda again, fixed on his eyes, he can't even tear himself away when he works to thoroughly coat his two first fingers. The spell is only broken when Ukai gently presses a finger into Takeda who closes his eyes as turns his head away. Quickly, Ukai crooks his finger up, pressing against Takeda's prostate with practiced ease. The teacher cries out and melts in Ukai's hands, whining soft pleas into the pillow.

Adding a second finger, he begins to thrust them forward, hooking them both inside Takeda. It's sloppy, the sounds they make are downright sinful, but they only spur Ukai on further. He wants to wreck Takeda, render him mindless with just his fingers.

"Can you hear that?" Ukai growls leaning down again. "It's my fingers fucking you." He purrs.

"I know!" Takeda splutters, resisting the urge to cover his face. "Stop- _ahh!_ Stop stating the obvious!" He groans, peeking up at the other. Takeda almost wishes he hadn't; Ukai's eyes are filled with raw desire and staring down at Takeda like's he's some sort of meal. It sets a fire in the teacher’s belly and electrifies his entire being.

Ukai readjusts his fingers, adding another and stretching them. Takeda cries out, arching his back and gasping for breath.

"Fuck... Ukai..." Takeda sobs, his legs falling open as he rocks back desperately. "Keishin! W-Wait! Wait, I'm gonna- Oh my god..."

Ukai gives a good few thrusts before slowly pulling away, leaving Takeda a shuddering mess. He's twitching all over and taking deep shuddering breaths. Even his dick is twitching as it spurts out small amounts of pre-come into his belly. Ukai grins proudly at his work and smooths a hand over Takeda's pelvic bone.

"You ready for more, Take-chan?" Ukai’s voice is rough with want and the years of cigarette smoking under his belt. It never fails to send a chill down Takeda’s spine and the teacher whimpers a quiet reply.

"Didn't catch that." Ukai growls in a low voice, staring at Takeda and he leans back up. Takeda shudders again and rocks against the bulge straining against Ukai's jeans.

"Please, Keishin, I want more." He purrs, undoing the fly of Ukai's jeans with lightning speed. He hand delves in and strokes the hardness beneath his fingers.

Ukai groans low in his throat, closing his eyes and slowly rocking into the touch.

"Shit, Ittetsu..." He sighs, looking back down at him. "You're so persistent."

"It's my best feature."

Ukai disagrees with that, but doesn't dwell on it due to Takeda’s hands on his cock, running his thumb over the head as his other reaches for a condom. Ukai gets there first and tears it open, but Takeda quickly plucks out out of his hand. Keishin is about to protest, but then Takeda's hands are over him again and _fuck_ , it's heaven when he slides the condom over him in two fluid motions. Takeda is so eager that he even lines himself up with Ukai, wriggling back against him.

Ukai grins and leans down to kiss the teacher before pressing into him. Takeda gasps and clumsily wraps his arms around Ukai's neck.

"Keishin!" He gasps again as Ukai thrusts forward without preamble. The coach waits a few beats before slowly thrusting again. He sits up on to his knees, pulling Takeda's hips against him as he rocks forward, earning a ragged moan from the man. Ukai gives a breathy laugh before starting an unforgiving pace, delighting in the little ' _uhn, ung, uhn!_ 's Takeda is emitting after each gasp.

Ukai gazes down at Takeda, moving one hand to the leg on his shoulder. He gives it a soft bite before leaning back to turn Takeda over, who whines at the loss of contact. He's quickly sated when Ukai presses in again, resting his hand firmly against Takeda's back, effectively pinning his chest to the bed.

Takeda is wailing now, voice bouncing off the walls of his room and being soaked up by Ukai. This is going to end too soon, but he doesn't want to be away from Takeda to try to hold off his impending orgasm; the other is too tight and too loud for Keishin to resist.

"Take..." He grunts, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. “Ittetsu…! I'm not- Oh _fuck_..." He groans, his hold on Takeda weakening.

"Keishin," Takeda breaths, craning his neck to look back at him. "You can, Keishin. _Please_." He squeezes Ukai tight.

That's all it takes for the blonde to explosively unravel. He moans deep and loud, digging his fingernails so deep into Takeda's hips that they will definitely leave bruises. He rides through his orgasm, drinking in all the helpless moans from his lover as his orgasm rolls through him.

Ukai cracks his eyes open, having toppled on top of Takeda, barely holding himself up by his forearms. He's slowly becoming aware of the squirming form below him, still gasping and pushing back against him. Takeda's hands have flown to his swollen cock, stroking it fast and tightly in his thin fingers. Keishin frowns and pulls Takeda on to his back; his body aches with exhaustion, but Takeda's orgasm is more important than his complaining muscles.

After peeling off his condom. he brushes Takeda's hands away and replaces them with one of his own, looking almost irksome. He starts off with a quick, steady pace, and keeps his eyes on Takeda. From between his thighs, Keishin can see the twitching of the other’s abdomen and the swift rise and fall of his chest. He grins wolfishly before pulling his hand away from Takeda’s aching length and kisses his left thigh.

"W-Wait... Ukai-kun. What are you-" Takeda pants, as Keishin moves lower. His eyes widen and his back arches as he feels something soft and wet and _so hot_ against his twitching entrance. Ukai kisses and licks the opening before pressing two fingers inside again, hooking them just as before and starting a brutal pace. Takeda cries out, bucking his hips up and clutches at the bedsheets around him.

"Keishin!! Ah- _ahh!_ Oh my god, oh god..." Takeda gasps, Ukai's fingers hitting that spot every time and dear god, he's done for. Ukai is staring at him almost predatorily and Takeda can't help but to stare back, his desire to be eaten up consuming him. Ukai lives for this. Lives to see Takeda spread out beneath him, boneless and reliant on Ukai to move him where he wants. He's addicted to the noises Takeda makes, breathless and high pitched in the back of his throat, Keishin can't get enough.

"Ah-Ahh, Keishin... Gonna- _oh my god_..." Takeda whines, rocking his hips down to meet Keishin’s fingers

"Mh? You gonna cum, baby?" Ukai's voice comes out rough again and teasing in tone. He adds another finger which has Takeda arching up as if electrified.

"Yes, yes- fuck Keishin, yes!"

Ukai leans back over Takeda, skimming his fingertips over the smooth skin of the smaller man's hips and reaches down to grip the base of Takeda's member tight.

"You sure about that, Take-chan?"

The noise Takeda makes goes straight to Ukai's cock. It's helpless and needy, just the way he craves. Takeda wants it so badly, _needs_ it from Keishin. Ukai's been holding it back from him, letting him only get a taste of what he craves.

"Please, please Keishin! Nhg- _Keishin_!”

The way Takeda begs shakes Keishin to his core. It's so pleading and filled with desperation that he has a hard time keeping his cool. He takes a deep breath and slows his hand, grinding into Takeda and flexing his fingers against the tight heat around them.

Takeda lets out a shuddering sob and begins to rock his hips back harder. Frustrated tears make their way down his flushed cheek and Keishin surely must be some kind of pervert from the way those tears make him feel.

"What do you want, Ittestsu?”

"I want to cum!" Takeda sobs, reaching out and dragging his nails over Ukai's shoulders leaving burning red welts in their wake. The sensation pulls a low growl from Keishin's throat and earns Takeda a deliberate thrust.

"You know how to ask."

"K-Keishin, ahh- _please_ ," Takeda trembles under him, finding stabilizing purchase in the pillowcase above his head, "Please let me cum, Keishin! I-I want it, please, Keishin!"

Ittetsu is completely gone, pulled apart inch by inch by Ukai and at the younger man’s mercy. When he feels those calloused fingers loosen their grip around him, suddenly he’s falling over the edge he had so prettily begged to be pushed over. His orgasm wrecks his body, ripping through him like a freight train. He's sobbing and twitching as he cock spurts out load after load. Ukai's fingers are relentless, dragging him through intense aftershocks with every outward thrust against his prostate.

"K-Keishin, I can't- it's too much... Keishin stop, please..." He whimpers, hips still bucking in time. Ukai's fingers quickly relent and withdraw, leaving Takeda a mess of cum, sweat and tears. Dazedly, he feels Ukai pressing kisses to his face and wet cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Ukai whispers, leaning to the side and running a hand down Takeda's arm. "I'm sorry. Was it too much?"

Takeda shakes his head and laughs breathily. The other looks concerned, even sheepish, like he had gone too far, crossed the line they had so hastily made. He leans closer to Ukai and takes a moment to collect himself before looking up to speak.

"Was perfect..." He sighs, "I liked it a lot." He still looks dazed and giddy from orgasm, but that's the way Keishin likes him. If he could, he'd fuck Takeda all day long just to keep him in the happy twilight zone of refractory period.

"You're so needy." Ukai teases, nosing the messy, sweat soaked curls on top of Takeda's head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me happy?" Takeda grins, kissing Keishin's jaw. "I think it makes you happier than me, Ukai-kun."

Ukai chooses to kiss Takeda instead of replying before pulling him swiftly against his chest. He nods and grins, "Take-chan's kinda perverted, huh?"

Takeda flushes red and reels back, looking indignant.

"Wh-what?" He splutters before saying, "You are too! Saying I have breasts..."

Ukai laughs loudly and rolls over to lean his head against Takeda's shoulders. "Not breasts. Tits." He brings his hands up to Takeda's chest and squeezes for extra emphasis. "There's a difference."

That earns Ukai's hands a slap and an adorably flustered expression from Takeda, but it only adds to the itching desire deep within Keishin. Perhaps since Takeda's opened this new door to their closeted fantasies, Ukai can suggest some too.

He wonders if Takeda is an A-cup.

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory begging fic lmao. super self indulgent since its my first time writing smut haha oh my god............ please forgive me
> 
> ty for reading, i’ll see ya'll at church


End file.
